1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine engines incorporate casings that are designed to encase internal components. These casings typically are attached to structural support members (e.g., struts) that extend inwardly from the casings and which are used to support the components. For example, solid struts can be used that incorporate aerodynamic fairings for facilitating airflow about the struts. As another example, hollow, box-type struts are used that incorporate aerodynamically desirable exterior shapes. These struts tend to increase stiffness while reducing weight because an associated fairing is not used.